<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yata's Hat by thewritetofreespeech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568910">Yata's Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech'>thewritetofreespeech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, fluff for fluff sake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki doesn't like the cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yata's Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I don't own [K] nor it character. This is merely for fun.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's mid-afternoon on a particularly bleak Tuesday in January that we find Misaki out with his King. They had been tasked with getting provisions for some ridiculous thing that Tatara was making. Well, to be more specific, Mikoto had been on his way out the door to go get more cigarettes. Tatara had only just caught him with the 'honey do' list before he was able to close it.</p>
<p>Yata had simply leaped at the chance, any chance, to accompany the Red King, much to the older man's surprise but apathetic acceptance.</p>
<p>Yata had been pleased. He never got to spend time alone with his King, his idol, and he wanted to get to know the older man better. Which was why the teen makes a considered effort to look tough and stoic like him rather than miserable and forlorn like he feels out in the cold behind Mikoto.</p>
<p>Misaki does not like winter and he hates to be cold.</p>
<p>In fact, if Misaki had his way winter would be skipped all together. He couldn't board cause of the ice. Even on foot you were more than likely to bust your ass at least once during the season. The snow and the slush always soaked through his sneakers and his socks so they were wet &amp; cold for hours even after taking them off. One year, the tips of his hair even frozen. Seriously! They froze solid! And did Yata mention he didn't like being cold?</p>
<p>But still, he wants to be near Mikoto, even if it's just going to and from the store like Tatara's pack mules with his insane ingredients for one of his new insane creations. He'd do it for Mikoto.</p>
<p>Standing on the street, waiting for the crosswalk light to change, Mikoto lights up a cigarette from his new pack and takes a deep, soothing inhale of the nicotine infused paper. Then he looks down at Misaki with a confused, almost startled, grunt that gets the shorter redheads attention.</p>
<p>"W-w-what it is M-Mikoto-s-san?" Yata wants to curse at how bad his teeth are chattering, but knows that that would just be stammered horribly too through the clattering white incisors.</p>
<p>The darker red head doesn't answer, just looks at him in an odd blank way before he flicks his brand new cigarette off into the distance and heads back into the store.</p>
<p>Misaki looks after him through the glass, confused and a little hurt that he just left him like that. Had he upset Mikoto? Had his chattering teeth been so annoying that he had to get away from him? The thought that he had driven Mikoto away drops a brick into Yata's stomach. And his body visibly deflates from trying to look tough to indeed miserable.</p>
<p>Until he perks up again at the sound of the shop bell chiming loudly again.</p>
<p>Mikoto steps back out into the street and his heavy boots echo loudly on the paved sidewalk as he come directly in front of Misaki and pulls something on his head.</p>
<p>"Tatara says you lose most of your heat from your head. You should keep it covered. You'd be less cold." The stoic Red King tells his young companion, who immediately stops floundering and with a flush pushes the caps brim up from his eyes and on to his forehead as he looks up at Mikoto.</p>
<p>The older man says nothing. He just starts walking down the street, pulling out another cigarette from his new pack, and heads for home. And Misaki follows, bashfully fixing his new beanie so that it's just right on his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>